vitoline_revolting_and_gasprin_truck_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus' cars series 2 ep 23: THE DEMONS ARE COMING TO TOWN!
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript (The demon cars grab their guns which make cars go savage.) Demon cars: Prepare to go savage! Cal: OH MY GOD! THE DEMONS ARE COMING TO TOWN! Lightning: PANIC TIME!!! I'LL MAKE AN ULTRA PROTECTIVE SHIELD FOR THE KIDS!!! Kids (bawling harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd in the 2005 Homestead 350 and Sierra when Cody dumped her): YES PLEASE!!! WE WANT TO LIVE!!! (bawl harder) Lightning: You're safe now.. don't worry.. Nothing can break through this shield! Demon car #6: I HATE KIDS!!! (Lightning grabs his Ultra Killer® and tries to kill the demon cars, but fails.) Lightning: NOOOO!!! THEY'RE IMMUNE TO ULTRA KILLER®S!!! WHAT DO WE DO?!?!?! (Demon car #3 makes a red car go savage.) Different Next-Gen: NOOO!!! THE FIRST CAR GONE SAVAGE!!! (Everyone at Radiator Springs (except Sheriff, Lizzie, Red, and Mack) runs at 1000 mph and leaves the town, but the demon cars follow them.) (Demon car #7 makes a blue car go savage.) Lightning: WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!! (Demon cars #1 and #2 make Sally and Gem Next-Gen go savage.) Lightning: NOOO!!! SALLY!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY WIFE GO SAVAGE!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!! Kids (bawling harder than James Cleanair in 2019): NOO!!! MOMMY!!! Demon car #2: I really wanna end these kids, they annoy me! Lightning: OH, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!!! Demon car #1: Why shouldn't we? Lightning: BECAUSE YOU ALREADY MADE MY WIFE GO SAVAGE!!! NO MORE!!! (Demon car #6 makes Different Next-Gen go savage.) Other Next-Gen: NOO!!! DIFFERENT NEXT-GEN, WHY YOU?!?! Demon car #10: We can make you go savage too if you want! Other Next-Gen: NO, NO, NO!!! (goes savage) Demon car #6: 4 weapons remaining, use them wisely! Todd: Wait a minute, they can only use their weapons once? Demon car #6: I'll try to make one of the kids go savage! (He tries it, but fails.) Well, that didn't go right.. Lightning: The shield works! HAHA, TOO BAD!!! (goes savage) Cruz: NOO!!! THEY MADE LIGHTNING GO SAVAGE!!! WHAT DO WE DO WITHOUT HIM?!?!?! Demon car #2: Oh, so that stupid car is your leader or what? HAHA, AMATEURS!!! Joel: What did we ever do to you?! Demon car #5: Nothing, this town just caught our eye because it's so colorful! All other towns are boring to look at.. Joel: That still doesn't give us the reason why you're attacking us! Demon car #1: Do we look like we care? No! (Todd and Cruz go savage.) Demon car #5: Out of weapons.. Let's get some new ones! We'll be back! MUHAHAHA!!! Joel: Lime Next-Gen, can you cure Lightning? Lime Next-Gen: Sure! (cures Lightning) Joel: Lightning, you're back! You need to expand that shield thing, the demon cars are coming back! Lightning: Fine.. Demon car #2: We're back! ... Wait, we can't enter! Never mind then, goodbye amateurs! Lightning: They've gone savage.. Let's fix everything! Lime Next-Gen: I'll cure everyone! (cures the savage cars) (Suddenly, there is a scene showing the crying kids for a moment. The text says "when mommy go savage we cry harder than james cleanair in 2019".) Lightning: I'm removing the shield, and I'll keep it so we're prepared for future disasters! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2